I am Tashigi
by Tfortempestuous
Summary: What makes a person's character? What lead them to make the decisions they have made and take the actions they have taken. A young Tashigi goes through a series of events that will scar, yet aide in her constant struggle for Justice.


_Author's note: I uploaded this story in advance by mistake. However, it has been uploaded therefore I have to continue._

 _This story is about our lovely Tashigi (One of Oda-san's troubled characters and very important if you think about it.), whom we know little to nothing about. I just wanted to give her a back story. There will be more details, but know that Tashigi does not have glasses or a sword yet in this chapter. They will come later. Other than that I will use as much as I can from her official One Piece head canon, manga/anime._

 _Please bear with me, this is my first ever fan fic and literary work piece since...a long while ago. - Constructive criticism is highly welcome and even encouraged in the Reviews or PM._

Chapter **1:** A storm is rising.

The sun rose as quietly as a flower blooms, sending it's rays across the distance of the island. It exposed the dewy foliage of the trees, a bird awakening and taking off into the blue sky, the green blades of grass dancing as the wind gently passed by, and a butterfly softly landing on a morning flower.

It flew away as soon as it landed, having felt the vibrations of a stampede coming it's way. And there it was, the cheerful laughter of a band of children as they trampled their way to today's studies. Their favorite part, it seemed, was the Cerrito hill just before the Mariposa school house. Once at the top, they roughly organized a race and placed bets on who would make it to the bottom first. Or who would tumble to the bottom. They all reserved one girl for that bet, while one boy, leading the bunch, Meyo, counted down.

"Are you ready?! 3,...2,...1,...go!"

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh!!"

The children let out their battle cry together as they ran downhill. The terrain, though it was not dangerously steep, was uneven, causing the children to stumble, just a little, but that didn't stop them. Well, it managed to stop one. The girl everyone bet would fall, took a false step into a deeper than what it seemed, duvet in the ground and lunged forward, arms flailing.

"Whoa-whoa, whoa!! Look out!!"

She warned as she was falling forward. The children jumped to avoid the collision, wide eyed, but not very surprised. Some giggled. The girl was well known for these kind of demonstrations. She landed a belly flop and with the momentum, she was headed down hill from there. Her body rolled with the curve of the surface of the hill and she reached the bottom of the Cerrito hill before any of the other kids, who were laughing, because this was a new record for her.

"Wow, that was your fastest time yet, have you been training?"

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey you, how are you still alive?"

"I bet you couldn't beat Meyo if you actually ran without falling."

" _I_ can't _believe_ **you** beat Meyo!"

The kids chattered without actually lending a hand to help the girl up, but they were cut off real quick.

"Shut it! This race didn't count and everyone stop talking about it already, it's getting boring."

Meyo wasn't happy about this event. The children entered the school house soon after, leaving the girl, dusting off the dirt from her clothes, alone.

 _This is fine, it's okay, my clothes didn't tear from the fall._ _Today is a good day. First day of the school year, a fresh new start. I'm 10, practically an adult, it's time I take matters seriously and not waste time. All I have to do is behave and study hard and everything will fall into place. I can do this. I am Tashigi._

This was easier said than done. She had yet to see what people were capable of. Or how easy it was to be knocked out of orbit. Nothing goes as one plans. Right now, will be the first disturbance that will ripple the calm waters of her naivety. The world is not a happy place.

"Hello student's, my name is Mr. Carl Wooman. Today is the beginning of a new era for you children. You have become old enough to begin preparing for your adult life and I will personally be testing each and everyone of you. From these tests I will help you determine what area of study you need to focus on the most. The most suitable profession for you based on your character, your wit, your athletics, everything. Now do you have any questions before we let your teachers begin?"

The man, standing tall, but slightly hunched stood waiting an appropriate amount of time for their response. He wore a suit, much like a professor, and having removed his bowler hat, he revealed sleek long hair from the temples down, but a shiny chrome dome that reflected the sun on top. He looked like a kind old man. Cheery, smiling with his eyes, granting him the air of a beloved grandfather bearing gifts.

One student raised a hand.

"Yes, what is your question? Mc-Mac-...-"

"Mcgyver, sir."

"Ah yes, Mcgyver, what is your question?"

The boy smirked, "Is your name really Mr. Woman, sir?" Some kids giggled.

The man stared blankly, such a question was expected, years of educating young minds, especially ill intentioned boys, had taught him so, therefore he answered.

"Son, my name is spelled W-o-o-m-a-n, but even if it was spelled, Woman, what difference would that make to you? Are there not women named Mrs. Man?"

Mygyver didn't answer, because he had actually met such a woman. Tashigi grinned and thought to herself. _I like Mr. Wooman, he seems smart and elegant, in a down to earth kind of way. I could learn a lot from him._ _*cough, cough*_

No one knew when the tests were going to be held, leaving some anxious. The official time and date was never mentioned and weeks passed without another word of these tests. Everything seemed like normal school work, classes in Mathematics, Geography, Languages Arts, Basic Science and Biology, Botany, Meteorology, and Astronomy, Navegation, and Culinary arts, your choice, were given as it was custom here on Kiriaka island and there was a 30 minute recess. It was during one of these recesses when Tashigi began to see life differently.

"Okay, I brought the ball, the weather's a little too windy, but it'll stop in a few minutes, who wants to play Soccer!?"

Tashigi loved team sports and she hoped this would be a great game, as the games before had been.

"I want to play!"

"Me too!"

"I want to be goalie!", the children gathered to pick team members.

"I'll be a Captain." stated Meyo.

"Okay, I'll be the other Captain." replied a girl, named Chica.

"Oh good! Chica I want to be on your team!" yelled a boy, named Braynor.

"No!" Meyo startled the girls and boys who had gathered. Everyone stared, waiting for an explanation.

"This time is different, we will split the teams like this. Boys on my team, girls on your team, Chica. Haha, it will be better this way."

He smirked as he let the words sink in. Tashigi didn't understand why this was a better idea, but Meyo was an awesome sportsman, he must know what he's talking about.

"Okay, well then pick your goalies and get in position. Here's the ball."

Tashigi gave up the ball and got into position, as did the rest of the children. The wind stopped blowing. They were really excited to play, but in the first few goals, two for each team, the atmosphere had changed. The boys had hardened their expressions, causing some of the girls to become fearful, and with all the right. The last straw was when Jos, a boy, shoved Nikki, a girl. She fell and scraped her knee, but the boys attitude is what made her cry. Tashigi was extremely confused, they were all really close and these actions were new. What had happened? Seeing Nikki on the ground in tears made something click inside Tashigi and this was the first time anyone saw her truly angry.

"What are you doing!? Do you think you can just push others around!? Help her up, you jerk, don't you know how to play fair!?"

Her eyes were fire, and she stomped over to Jos, ready to grab him. Meyo spoke up.

"Oh, but it is fair, see this is how boys play, if you can't handle it, then get off the field, girl. Or what, are you going to keep defending the weaklings?"

He looked at her from his spot crossing his arms disinterested in her reaction. _What? Why is he like this all of a sudden?_ _What does he mean, "weaklings"? This was just a scrimmage_ _with friends, right?_ Some of the boys quickly followed suit and mimicked his posture. Taken aback, Tashigi glanced at them, and she lunged for Jos.

"It's not fair to pick on a some for being less strong and you know it!"

Before she reached him, the other boys reacted, one tripped her, and the rest made to scare the girls off the field. As Tashigi stood up, Jos jumped on her back, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I got you, stupid girl! Fall already!"

Tashigi saw how a mini war broke out among the boys and girls. Some girls cried and ran for safety, others returned a few punches to the boys. _Enough!_ Thought Tashigi as she balanced herself. Jos was a small obstacle and he didn't count on her being strong enough to hold his weight. She threw him off her and ran to a couple ladies standing watch. (More like cloud watching.)

"Look! _*cough*_ I don't know what happened, but the boys are fighting the girls! You need to stop this!" she pleaded with the two women.

They looked at the scene before them with little interest. "Are you sure you didn't start it? If that's not the case, just leave the boys alone and go play somewhere else."

Nothing was done that day to amend the situation. Tashigi went on the rest of the day wondering, searching for an answer to this radical turn of events. Was this her fault? Did she really start the fight? If that's true, what did she do? Distracted she didn't notice Braynor trying to cheer her up. A hand waved in her face.

"Huh?"

"Tashigi, you were zoned out. What were you thinking about?"

"Um, nothing, just.." she stopped mid sentence. _Not in a talking mood, today._

"Oh, I get it. You're bored and falling asleep. I know school is sooo boring."

"Y-yeah." Tashigi nodded. _*cough*_

The time of conclusion of the school session passed as a blur. The sky darkened with cloud as some parents came for their children. Other students grouped up and strolled off together. Sinking back into her thoughts, Tashigi mulled over, again, the events of the day. She stood by the doors, head low, eyes fixed on the floor, but she was absent.

 _Did I start it?_ _What_ _happened? We were all fine, then just out of nowhere, what happened? What's wrong with defending the weaker ones? Is that what **he** thinks I did wrong? Does it have to do with the separation? Girls vs Boys? Why is that such a problem? Being strong does not mean hurting weaker people_. _Th_ _ey are wrong. *cough* But I didn't do enough to help the girls. I need to better myself. Work harder. I will be strong, I will show them what strong means, I'll protect people, those dumb boys won't stop me, I will be strong._ _The right way._

She pledged she would become stronger for the weaker, to defend them at all cost, even if no one else did. She left last, climbing the hill as the wind picked up. Her inner turmoil portrayed physically as she made her way up the hill with a different, stricter mindset.

This was taken into notice by Mr. Wooman, who stood at the entrance of the schoolhouse watching the children leave for their homes. He had seen Tashigi forgive the boys before the last class, she behaved as nothing had happened, but the man noticed apprehension in her speech. The child had become skittish.

 _I wonder what will become of this child. She is clearly shaken from this sudden change in Meyo's attitude. I suppose she's never seen the boys as any different from the girls. Equality is a noble sentiment, a fine cause to fight for, but is she capable of winning_ _? Will she see that her approach is flawed._ _In the next few days I will have a hand in this ordeal. Perhaps, she is the apprentice I've been searching for. If she is willing, she will be destined for greatness, but if she closes herself off..._

Lightning paused Mr. Wooman's thoughts.

A _storm is rising._


End file.
